Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality
|-|Memetic Ripple= A hell beyond all conceptions of hell, with a mind beyond separation and wholeness. Those who peer beyond the pale are broken of mind by a ripple that transcends reality, and their existence is destroyed before they can truly understand the gravity of their situation. |-|Unknowable Light= The "light", were it to be called such in the way words are applied to phenomena, was beyond vast; words and ideas were small and shivered in the mask of its visage. In the blink of that moment, he knew that the rituals beyond rituals that none spake of even in liturgy were profane, blasphemous things. That was his last thought and his first, as all existences and realities in his scope of experience had never existed at all. |-|Solvent Cloud= Viscous clouds clamored onto the space that they had penetrated, the likes of which they had never seen before. "Think not!" cried the Elder, his hands burying his face, though all of them knew his mind could not shield itself from the non-entities that protruded through all substance and indeed, all designs. All became the clouds, in a moment which never took place. The group had never existed to begin with, and all stories cease. |-|Nameless Spirit= Something beyond the pale void, where light never shined and where concepts and structure alike never touched. A million billion ripples could explode like nascent bubbles in a hazy storm, but neither would this, some God beyond comprehension, shed a tear nor would its heavens tremble or its equilibrium break. |-|Nameless Core= Words cannot describe the nightmare of this being that defies explanation and hierarchy. The consequence for witnessing the insanity coming from across this glitch in the mindscape of reality is absolute denial of all structures big or small. Infinite levels of infinity, infinite mindscapes beyond the order of a vast multiverse, are less than nothing before that which definition pales in comparison to. It is an unseeming "entity", when words are necessitated by our limited existence, that defies entity, and there are no more words nor explanations. Summary A hypothetical, uncontrollable what that introduces lasting implications by the mere mention of its existence. Unknowable and undetected, it seems to be the prime cause of a myriad of irreversible problems whenever it is found in the unmentionable abysses the morbidly curious find it dwelling in. A great and unfathomable structure exists in a place that has no name or conception; those who peer foolishly beyond the pale are broken of mind beyond what is possible. From their mouths or resemblance thereof is expelled blasphemous, hideous ideas, concepts which have no analogue in the art of words and symbols, taking the form of undimensioned shapes which pierce vision through the mind. A naked, devoid and nameless ripple across time and space, with neither appearance nor form, then enters the scale of perceivable reality from behind that structure. And yet, this is not the form of the what, but a mere echo of its will - a discarded parcel of ultimate nonexistence. Unmentionable forms and ideas become represented, and are transposed into perception. Logic ceases, and nameless dread, embodying the un-life of a hell beyond an infinite number of distinct, unnameable hells, reduces the infinities of all things and ideas to ruin beyond oblivion and reconciliation. All entities - the abstract, the metaphysical, the of-body and of-mind, etc. - are made useless and deficient before an unutterable force which basks in cruel conceptions and meaningless conquests. Sometimes, in some frightful malice, its myriad essence, told of in lies and blasphemies, enters worlds of its own accord, undetected by meager senses or abstract searchings. It passes, like the lowly fungus, from each world to the next, seeping its influence beyond that of cognizant dreams, astral worlds or the nuances of perception. Even the greatest of minds are unable to plumb the depths of its inconceivable nature. And yet, there are some who enter deep into the abysses beyond space and time, behind the membranes that form separations of reality from the next. They who search are caught by something they cannot ascertain, becoming dumb and useless, lost and trapped in a world beyond all imagination. None return, but their mindless corpses spew from their mouths thenceforth malaise and torture beyond all comprehension, as the essence of limitless insanity spews into fruition from untold spheres that recognize no truth. Powers and Stats Key: Thoughtforms | "Active" Entity/Nameless Spirit | "Passive" Entity/Nameless Core Tier: 0''' | '''0 | 0''' '''Name: None, though it seems to have been given several by those capable of "perceiving" the entity Origin: ???? Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Unclassifiable |-|Nameless Thoughtforms='Powers and Abilities:' Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Immortality (Type 10), Large Size (Type 11), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (The thoughtforms are capable of taking on any form, from human religious figures to non-Euclidean shapes), Duplication (They can multiply themselves by an immeasurable amount beyond-instantaneously), Fusionism (The thoughtforms can "nest" themselves in realities, dormant until a "seeker" comes looking for them, or they can randomly apply themselves to entities or concepts), Acausality (Type 5. While the thoughtforms may be illusory in nature, causality as a concept does not apply to them, and thus they are eternal. Yet, they are utterly ephemeral compared to the likes of their progenitor), Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. By nature, the thoughtforms are transcendent of all concepts on all levels), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. The thoughtforms transcend existence and nonexistence alike, for these properties only matter to those confined to a world of ideas and concepts), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality (Type 3. The very nature of the thoughtforms dictates that they be above all abstractions and dichotomies without exception), Probability Manipulation, Creation, Law Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Absorption, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Madness Manipulation (Type 3. The mere thought of a thoughtform's presence is enough to destroy the victim on all levels of existence), Aura (Overwhelming, Fear-Inducing, Catastrophe-Inducing), Information Manipulation. |-|Nameless Spirit/Nameless Core='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities to an unfathomably higher degree, additionally Omnipresence and Transduality (Type 4. The Spirit and its "core" exist in a non-bivalent statehood, unknowable through affirmation or negation). Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Being the wholly transcendent "thoughts" of the main entity, they are its will put into motion as emanations from the Spirit. These thoughtforms appear to lesser beings under many forms: memetic ripples, unknowable lights, solvent clouds, to name a few. The thoughtforms are essentially viral suggestions, which come into being spontaneously whenever the entity's presence is perceived by anyone or anything. These living thoughts then are used as something lesser beings might consider "feelers" to feed "information" about its "prey" to the main entity, drawing it into a potent abyss. Those who knowingly conceive of the entity are, without fail, caught in an inescapable anomalous phenomena where a total corruption of their reality is put into motion, even if these associations are irrelevant to the reality in question. Although these are mere echoes, akin to spoken words or thoughts of the main entity's presence, they are still fully realized in and of themselves, and are capable of destroying the entirety of existence just by their mere presence. Reality itself, being infinitely layered in every manner imaginable, is but the merest illusion before them, dimensional or adimensional) | High Outerverse level (A "being" which stands beyond all concepts, hierarchies, abstractions and forms. Were it able to be observed in a causal sense, it would be found to have absolutely no limitations to the capability of its being. Infinitely more complex than the thoughtforms, embodying a more abstract existence which operates under alien logic. Totalities of existence and absences thereof are powerless before its indomitable will, and anything it desires is made manifest, sans caveats or complications. If it were to "attack", all levels of existence and reality would be unmade, having never had even the possibility to exist in the first place) | High Outerverse level (The only difference between the Spirit and the Core is that of the former's activity VS the latter's passivity, though the Core seems to be "greater" in status, being the primal source of power for the entire overarching entity) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent (The scope of its command has no boundaries, disregarding obstacles such as complexity, absurdity, abstraction, and even the very principles of presence. If it sought the total destruction of all things, literally nothing could escape or outmaneuver it in any way) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal | High Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level (No being of any kind has ever managed to even slightly stave off any one of the thoughtforms. It is unknown and perhaps unknowable how any entity could even begin to affect them in the first place) | High Outerverse level (Unassailable and unstoppable even compared to its "offspring". It is not attached to the concept of being affected by things, and so it cannot be disrupted by any phenomenon or force) | High Outerverse level Range: High Outerversal (The thoughtforms can affect anything and everything, without caveats or conceptual structures able to stand in their way. They cannot be escaped from in any sense or regard, and even metaphysical conceptual walls layered by custom membrane physics are useless before them) | High Outerversal | High Outerversal Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Intelligence: Unknown | Inapplicable. Knowledge itself is an abstraction which the Spirit transcends by default. Its "mind" (if it even has one) is not subject to petty emotions or desires like those of limited beings, and thus, the fabric of being (AKA the verse) still exists. | Inapplicable. As with all things, knowledge is wholly irrelevant to the main entity. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Is': The desire of the user is made apparent and real immediately, irrespective of any system of logic or causality. *'Disaster': Adds the user's own essence to any structure, overwhelming it and causing it to dissolve conceptually as it integrates into the Nameless Spirit. *'Ripple': Releases echoes of its own power. These echoes can infect the minds of beings and draw them into the greater entity's fold, or act in a similar manner to the parent entity, meting out judgment however it sees fit. Note: Credit for this character belongs to Aeyu. You can find her original page here. Category:Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 0 Category:KingPin0422's Profiles